


I'm Flushed for You?

by maddishHatter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (I'll add these later), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddishHatter/pseuds/maddishHatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just say that your flushed.<br/>flushed?<br/>Then they sucked face.</p>
<p>MSPARP</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Flushed for You?

This is a script style, not safe for work chat.

turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.

CG: *HE SUNK HIS FANGS INTO SOME PIZZA*

TG: sup kitkat

CG: HEY *HE TAKES ANOTHER BITE*

CG: WANT SOME? * HE OFFERS HIM THE BOX*

TG: dude, are you eating pizza?

CG: YES.

TG: yes -he takes it-

CG: ROSE MADE IT.

CG: DID YOU KNOW SHE COOKS?

TG: rose just got 80% more attractive

CG: *HE RAISES HIS EYEBROW* YOU DO REALISE SHE IS YOUR SISTER?

TG: yes, dude your sister can be attractive

CG: I DONT HAVE A SISTER.

TG: i didn't mean /your/ sister

CG: WHAT ARE YOU GETTING OUT?

CG: *AT

TG: i get so confused when i talk to you

CG: GOOD.

CG: MAYBE I WANT IT LIKE THAT

TG: -he shakes his head and flicks karkats horn-

CG: *HE GRINS CHEEKILY*

CG: OWW, WHAT WAS THAT SEMI-SEXUAL HORN FLICK FOR?

TG: semi-sexual? what even?

CG: HORNS ARE ESSENTIALLY YOUR HUMAN NIPPLES.

TG: i flicked your horn not your dick

TG: wtf

CG: YOU HEARD ME STRIDER

TG: im so confused with your anatomy

CG: I'M CONFUSED ABOUT /YOUR/ ANATOMY

TG: what how?

CG: IN EVERY FUCKING WAY

CG: FOR EXAMPLE... * HE BEGINS RANTING*

TG: -he shoves his fingers in karkats mouth-

CG: HBRHB WHAB DE FUP?

TG: ah, much better

CG: *HE GENTLY BITES ON HIS FINGER*

TG: hey dude no don't bite those off

TG: i need them

CG: I WILL IB YOB DOBT GWT BEM OBT OB MY MOUF

TG: aww, no ill keep them here

CG: *HE BITES HIS FINGER AGAIN*

TG: -he presses his finger against his tongue-

CG: IFF THISH SHOME SHORT OB HUMAN FUCKING FOREPLAY

TG: it isn't, jeez

TG: it's to shut you up

TG: and it's half working

CG: NO IWT FUQUING ISHNT

TG: i can't hear you

CG: SHTOP IWT

CG: I WIWW RWIP YPOUR CAPE

TG: what was that?

TG: dude no

TG: i like the cape

CG: *HE PUTS A CLAW TO A BIT OF THE CAPE*

CG: DOWNT MAWKE MWE DOBIT

TG: -he takes his fingers out of his mouth- okay! okay! not the cape

CG: THANK YOU

TG: whoa... is your spit red? -he stares at his fingers-

CG: YES IT IS RED.

TG: that's fucked

 

CG: HOW IS THAT FUCKED.

TG: fucked like weird

TG: but cool

CG: YOUR WEIRD

CG: IM NOT SURE IF THAT WAS A COMPLIMENT OR WHAT?

TG: it's a compliment

TG: i think?

CG: IM STILL CONFUSED

TG: me too

CG: *HE TAKES ANOTHER BITE*

TG: -he leans over and takes a bite of karkats pizza slice-

CG: TAKE ANOTHER PIECE. IM NOT GOING TO EAT IT ALL

TG: yeah i know, but i want your piece

CG: HEY! THATS MY PIECE, I DON'T WANT IT ANYMORE *HE TOSSES IT AT DAVE*

CG: *HE CROSSES HIS ARMS*

TG: -he chuckles and sets it down- me neither

CG: WELL WHAT THE FUCK!?

CG: I DONT WANT STRIDER GERMS

TG: are you sure?

CG: POSITIVE... I THINK

TG: -he leans over and licks karkats lips-

CG: *HE JUMPS BACK. BLUSHING RED*

TG: -he snickers-

CG: WHAT THE FUCK?

CG: IM SO CONFUSED.

TG: you're cute when you blush

CG: THANKS?

TG: -he ruffles karkats hair-

CG: WHAT ARE YOU GETTING AT STRIDER?

TG: stop being a child -he flicks his horn-

CG: YOUR THE ONE BEING A CHILD

TG: no im not

CG: THEN WHY DID YOU LICK ME?

TG: because you said you don't want strider germs

CG: ARE YOU COMING ON TO ME?

TG: wow

TG: that wasn't obvious

CG: YOU ARE?

CG: OH MY FUCKING GOG YOU ARE

TG: -he rolls his eyes-

CG: OK.

TG: does it bother you?

CG: STRANGELY NO.

CG: I WAS ACTING LIKE A HUMAN BULGE.

TG: a dick?

CG: YEAH.

CG: I GUESS?

TG: -he pokes karkats horn- jeez

CG: WAIT... WHAT QUADRANT DO YOU LIKE ME IN?

CG: FLUSHED, PALE OR CALIGINIOUS

TG: i don't do quadrants

CG: JUST SAY FLUSHED THEN

TG: flushed?

CG: OK. * HE KISSES DAVE*

TG: -he kisses back-

CG: *HE PULLS BACK* WAIT... WHERE'S A BED? OR A COUCH?

CG: ...SO WE CAN MAKE OUT

TG: -he scoops him up in his arms, carrying him to his bed before plopping him down on it- i will never understand you

CG: YOU DON'T HAVE TO *HE KISSES DOWN ON DAVES NECK*

TG: -he smiles- jeez

CG: STOP, JUST STOP *HE SAID IT INTO HIS NECK AND KISSES DOWN AGAIN*

TG: -he closes his eyes behind his shades- stop what?

CG: YOUR YAPPING *HE KISSES BELOW HIS CHIN AND DOWN*

TG: -he smirks- why should i? -he reaches up, rubbing his horn-

CG: *HE BEGINS PURRING A BIT AS HE KISSES HIS NECK*

TG: you're purring? that's fucking cute -he leans down, kissing karkats horn lightly-

CG: WAIT... SHOULDN'T THIS BE REVERSED?

CG: YOU SHOULD BE THE ONE KISSING MY NECK AND I SHOULD BE RUBBING YOUR HORNS

TG: i don't have horns?

CG: OH. THEN I SHOULD BE LAYING THERE.

TG: then lay there, you kissed my neck first

CG: *HE RELAXES ON THE BED*

CG: *HE CLOSES HIS EYES*

TG: -he leans down and kisses his neck lightly-

CG: *A SMALL PURR ERUPTS FROM HIS THROAT AS HE TENSES UP*

TG: -he slowly runs his tongue along his neck-

CG: *HIS BACK ARCHES AND HE PURRS A BIT MORE*

TG: -he nibbles just under his jaw, his hands sliding down his sides-

CG: *HE TENSES UP A BIT AND STROKES DAVES HAIR*

TG: -he moves his fingers up karkats shirt, trailing along his grubscars-

CG: ...

CG: SHOULD I?

TG: should you what?

CG: THAT.

CG: *HE TAKES OFF HIS SHIRT*

TG: -he smirks and leans down, kissing at his chest-

CG: *HE CONTINUES PETTING DAVES HAIR*

CG: *STILL PURRING*

CG: *THE PURRS GET LOUDER, HE BEGINS TO PANT A BIT* OH DAVE

TG: -he chuckles- you like that kitkat? -he slides off his shirt-

CG: *HE LOOKED AT DAVE AND STROKED HIS CHEEK, BLUSHING AND PURRING MADLY*

TG: -he smirked- take that as a yea -he sits up, unbottoning karkats pants- this okay?

CG: HE NODDED** IT'S FINE.

CG: *HE PAPPED AT DAVE'S PANTS*

TG: -he slides his and karkats pants down, leaving them in their boxers-

CG: *THERE WAS A BIT OF A RED STAIN ON HIS UNDERWEAR*

CG: SHIT. THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING

TG: -he smirks, pressing his hand against the others underwear- it's not embarrassing to be excited

CG: WHAT ABOUT YOU?

CG: CANT I GET TO SEE YOU?

TG: -he moves his hand, sliding off his boxers-

CG: *HE BLINKS, POKING AT DAVES.... UHH TESTICLES*

CG: WHAT?

TG: obviously we have an anatomy difference here, don't don't poke my junk

CG: WHAT!?

CG: *HE BLINKS*

CG: *AND BLUSHES*

TG: calm down dude jesus

CG: SORRY?

CG: *HE SITS UP*

TG: problem?

CG: NO. *HE PULLS OFF HIS UNDERWEAR, REVEALING HIS NOOK AND BULGE*

CG: SCREW THE FUCK OUT OF THE BOTTOM ONE, LEAVE THE TOP ONE ALONE.

TG: why can't i touch it?

CG: NO. THE TOP ONE IS MY BULGE.

TG: so?

TG: wait wait

TG: question

CG: THE NOOK IS THE MOST PLEASURING.

CG: WHAT?

TG: can you fuck yourself, is that a legit thing you can do?

CG: YES. ITS OUR FORM OF 'MASTURBATION'

TG: that's... well that's alright

CG: HOW DO YOU DO IT?

TG: well you just kinda... -he makes the guesture with his hand-

CG: OH. WELL. WHAT?

CG: *HE POKES DAVES LENGTH AND BLUSHES*

TG: -he swats at his hand- stop it

CG: WHAT? ISN'T THIS WHAT HUMANS DO?

TG: you think we poke our dicks?

CG: I DONT KNOW DO I?

TG: well no, we don't

CG: THEN HOW DO YOU DO IT?

TG: do you want me to show you or something? -he raises an eyebrow-

CG: YES. IF ITS TOO QUICK, WE CAN JUST GO BACK TO MAKING OUT?

TG: jeez, whatever -he grips his dick with a blush and slowly starts to stroke himself as he bites his lip-

CG: *HE BLUSHES*

CG: C-CAN I?

TG: -he nods-

CG: *HE GRIPS DAVES LENGTH WITH ONE HAND GENTLY AND BEGINS TUGGING, STROKING HIM*

TG: -he let's go, panting lightly- jeez.. not so rough... my dick thanks you

CG: *HE SLOWS DOWN, AND CONTINUES TUGGING*

CG: AM I DOING IT RIGHT?

TG: -he bites his lip, letting out a shaky sigh- y-yeah... can i? -he slides his hand up the others thigh-

CG: HMM, MAYBE YOU COULD *HE POINTS TO DAVE'S BULGE AND THEN HIS NOOK*

TG: -he nods, moving closer- pretty sure you have to move your hand first though

CG: *HE LETS GO AND MOVES BACK SO HIS HEAD IS ON A PILLOW*

TG: -he moves karkats legs up, lining himself up- tell me if it hurts...

CG: OK. I'M READY

CG: *HE CLOSES HIS EYES*

TG: -he slowly slides himself in, making sure karkat was okay-

CG: *HE LETS OUT A MOAN, STROKING HIS DAVES THIGH*

TG: -he pushed all the way in with a small huff- y-you okay?

 

CG: *HIS EYES CRUNCHED SHUT, MOANING, HE MOVES A HAND TO HIS FOREHEAD* OH DAVE.

TG: -he leans down and kisses his cheek before moving himself in and out-

CG: *HIS BULGE SLOWLY PUSHES OUT OF ITS SHAFT, HE KISSES BACK DESPERATELY*

TG: -he kisses his sweetly, slowly speeding up his thrusts-

CG: *HIS BULGE BEGINS TO FIND SOMETHING TO LATCH ON TO, HE DEEPS THE KISS, HE TRIES TO SPREAD HIS LEGS OUT*

TG: -he moves his hand down, feeling something move and then wrap around his hand, his other hand spread karkats legs just a bit wider-

 

CG: *HE BEGINS PANTING, BITING DOWN ON DAVE'S LIP AS GENTLY AS HE COULD, HOWEVER, HE ACCIDENTLY BREAKS THE SKIN OF HIS LIP, HE TRIES TO SAY SOMETHING, BUT HIS VOICE IS MIXED IN WITH PURRS, MOANS AND PANTS*

CG: ...

TG: -he ignore it, pushing at karkats leg a bit more as he thruster harder, finding karkats sweet spot, his hand giving karkats bulge a squeeze-

CG: *HIS FACE CONTORTS, HIS SHUT EYES TWITCH AND HE MOANS*

CG: D-DAVE.

TG: -he groans, panting more heavily- y-yeah?

CG: ...

CG: PAIL *HE SHOUTS OUT, HIS HEAD TILTS BACK*

CG: *HIS BULGE BEGINS TO THROB IN DAVES HAND*

TG: w-what? -he furrows his eyebrows- what is that supposed to mean?

CG: *HE LETS OUT A DESPERATE MOAN AND DAVE IS SHOT AT WITH PALE PINK GENETIC MATERIAL COMING FROM HIS BULGE*

CG: *IT SOAKS DAVES WHOLE ABDOMEN AND KARKAT QUIVERS, BEGINNING TO SHAKE AS HES SPLASHED WITH HIS OWN MATERIAL*

TG: -he states for a moment- oh, that's what that means... -he chuckles breathlessly-

CG: *HE CUPS DAVES CHEEKS AND SMILES WEEKLY* WHO ARE YOU? *HIS HAND DROPS TO THE BED, WHICH IS SOAKED WITH HIS GENETIC MATERIAL*

TG: -he raised an eyebrow- dude you know who i am and im still pretty freaking hard, more so than like ever

CG: HE ROLLED HIS EYES** OK, DO YOU WANT TO- *HE MOVES HIS HAND IN A JERKING MOTION*

TG: -he pulls out of the others nook with a shiver before smirking- ever sucked dick kitkat?

CG: *HIS EYE TWITCHED* NO?

TG: well then ill teach you

CG: ...

TG: just get over here

CG: CANT YOU JUST DO IT? DOING THAT HAS MADE ME /EXHAUSTED/

TG: aww come on, it's not fair if only one of us enjoys them self

TG: and it probably doesn't take much energy

CG: FINE, BUT I CANT GET UP

TG: -he crawled over and leaned back- there, within reach sweetie?

TG: ((I gtg sorry bye))


End file.
